


Kissing in Cars

by orphan_account



Category: Scrubs (TV)
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Pointless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What it says on the tin, JD and Cox making out in Cox's Porsche.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own, but please enjoy this mess.

The door clicks shut behind JD as he climbs into the black leather seat. He wiggles in place, sliding down to get comfortable and letting out soft noises. He pulls the seat belt across his chest and buckles up. His eyes close as he waits for the car to start. The silence drags out and the car remains parked. Slowly, he opens his eyes.  Looking to his left he sees Perry's face, unrestrained annoyance so his eyebrows are pulled tight together. The look, never quite becoming, has a certain effect now that he's grown his graying facial  out to a suitable stubble. The loose and fading curls just long enough to tempt him to run his fingers through them. 

Cox's eyes stare harshly at him as JD lets his imagination take off. His hands would curl in Cox's hair and he would feel the rough beard on his own shaven skin. Their lips would line up, noses close enough to bump. The seatbelt would strain against his chest as Perry pulled at him. A hand cupping the back of his neck and the other rubbed circles on the skin of his hip, the scrub shirt pushed out of the way. They'd look like a pair of teenagers, and the car windows would fog up. They'd drag themselves apart gasping for air through red and spit sticky lips to only half way fill their aching lungs as they rushed back into the kiss. JD would dig his nails into Cox's scalp until sharp teeth would bite into his lip. He'd fumble with trying to open his seatbelt so he could move closer. And it would pop open, getting caught on him and he'd frustratedly break away to untangle himself. Once he got free Cox would grab him at his waist, growling out "Newbie" in his irritation. 

They would crush closer to each other the stick shift caught painfully between their bellies. He wavers at the next part, his breathing coming in faster. He's nearly to the part where Perry's hands are creepy down across his stomach; the rough fingers brushing the waistband of his scrubs when-

 

" _Jennifer! Are you even listening to me?_ " Cox is red-faced,  clearly in the middle of a long winded rant. His eyebrows have shot up for his hairline in bewilderment.JD stares blankly back at him as he tries to recover. He shakes his head. His eyes finally focus on Perry's bulging ones.

"Uh... Yes?" He tries. He gets a snort in reply. He watches Perry laugh, shake his head and scrub a hand over his beard. The bags under his eyes are deep purple and bigger than the day before. He throws his hands up against  the steering wheel. "Unbelievable," He mutters. He shoves the key into the ignition and angrily starts the car. "Just unbelievable."

 

The drive is quiet. JD sits in contemplation while Cox fumes to himself.  He catches bits and pieces of mutterings that escape. Each one forcing him to slide deeper into the seat. By the time they're across town the church that houses AA among other groups he's resolute in himself. They crawl into one of the parking spaces, it being surprisingly full for the time of day. And he unbuckles himself, as Perry turns to him. "Alright let's go give this douchebag a-" 

He's cut off, eyes widening before JD kisses him. The moment so bizarre he kisses back. JD lifts his leg, shoving his knee into his seat, awkwardly maneuvering until he's curled over Perry, arms around the older man's shoulders. Perry's hands brush over his legs and settle at his waist. His eyes are squeezed too tight to tell but he imagines the windows have begun to fog. His crotch twitches when warm hands creep under his shirt and climb up to ribs, his thumb gently brushing a nipple. JD moans and the motion is repeated. His scrubs become uncomfortably full and he breaks away from the kiss. He pants, releasing his hold on the man's hair. He slides back into his own seat, willing his breathing to even out. He casts a hazardous glance at Perry. The man is staring at him with something close to amazement in his eyes. A downward look shows him the bulge in the man's jeans and JD uses all his self-control to keep from smiling. "Alright!" He exclaims, throwing open the car door, "Let's do this!" 

He shuts the door beaming up at the gray storm clouds in the sky. Perry sits in the car, a hand coming to touch his mouth and he looks at the body leaning against the passenger window. His mind is still spinning and he whispers to himself,"What in the hell was that?" 


End file.
